Bliss
by NettieC
Summary: Three young children mean a hectic lifestyle for Harm and Mac. Will a weekend away help them rediscover themselves? I think so.


Disclaimer: not mine

**Bliss**

Mac loved her young and very busy family, honestly she did, but even she couldn't control the involuntary groan as she scanned the family calendar for the remaining two weeks of the month.

"Something wrong?" Harm asked, moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her, his eyes searching the wall hanging calendar for his wife's issue.

"Nope," she sighed leaning into him.

"Ah, honey, your words don't quite match your tone or body language," he said before kissing her head.

"Nothing's wrong," she repeated, turning around in his arms. "It's just that there are 15 different events in the next two weeks and that's on the back of two extremely hectic weeks." She sighed once more and linked her arms around his neck.

"It has been busy, hasn't it?" he said resting his head on hers.

"Yep," she said, pulling him a little closer. "And I am missing you."

"I'm missing you too," he said, leaning down and kissing her gently.

In the general hubbub of recent times, there had been little 'us' time for Harm and Mac. They were either out and about with one offspring or another, caught up with work commitments or just plain exhausted. It had been a long time since they'd gone three weeks without being physically intimate and both were missing it.

"It's not looking like it's going to get quieter anytime soon either," Mac said tilting her head and gazing at her husband.

"I know," he agreed. "Next month there's the..."

"Mom!" David yelled running in the back door. "Dad!"

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Ruby won't let me have my turn on the trampoline," he protested. "She's been on there forever."

"She's been on there seven minutes," Mac corrected. "And she has three to go."

"Well, can I have a drink please?" David asked, disappointed he wasn't getting his turn immediately.

"You can," Harm replied. "But then you have to get ready for Little League."

"But I want my turn on the trampoline," he protested.

"Well, you can't always get what you want," he replied, reluctantly letting go of his wife.

By the time Mac, David and Ruby had finished with Little League, Harm and Ella had already left for her Saturday evening basketball game. After coaching Ella's team for their 6:00 pm game, Harm would have to wait for her to referee two of the junior games, something she had taken on this season. When Ella's commitments were finished, they left the stadium, dropped off two of her friends at their houses and arrived home to find everybody else sound asleep.

When Sunday dawned, Mac tried to start an early morning encounter with her husband. Usually, Sunday was sleep in day and while she knew they had commitments from mid-morning onwards, she figured they had a good couple of hours before the kids woke. Quickly responding to his wife, Harm was more than pleased to be awoken in such a manner. However, neither were all that pleased when, just ten minutes later, before they had even stripped naked, David banged on their door announcing he felt sick. So much for Sunday morning delights.

With birthday parties, school sports, school outings, basketball games, Little League games, dancing, doctor appointments, dentist appointments and a dozen other things the month ended in a blur and once again, on a Wednesday night, Mac was staring at the calendar for the new month.

"Things aren't going to slow down, are they?" Harm asked leaning on the counter.

"Nope," she replied with a shake of her head. "Worse if anything...I have two trips to DC this month and ..."

She stopped as Harm produced an envelope and slid it across to her.

"What is it?" she asked picking it up.

"I decided I couldn't wait for a lull to spend time with you," he said, rounding the counter and standing next to her.

"So what it is?" she repeated as she opened the envelope.

"Three nights at The Grand Del Mar – complete spa treatment package," he announced proudly.

"When?" she asked eagerly. Three nights away with her husband was perfect; just what they needed.

"Tomorrow through Sunday," he said. "And before you protest..."

"I wasn't going to protest," she interrupted. "I was going to..." She gestured to the calendar.

"Mom and Frank will be here, Amy Parkes dad will coach the basketball team for me and pick up and drop off Ella, Sam's mom will take David to Little League and he'll sleep over Saturday night. Mom and Frank will take the girls to their parties and Ruby's dance class..."

"Sounds like you have it all planned," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"I have," he said. "It's taken me two weeks but I finally coordinated everyone and everything."

"So, what do I have to do?" she asked pulling him closer.

"Say you'll go and be home early so we can leave before the kids come home. Mom and Frank are picking them up from school and taking them to the arcade they love and then dinner," he reported, glad his stepfather had suggested it. After all, if they waited for the kids to come home their departure may have been delayed further and further.

"Oh, I'll be here with bells on," she said with the broadest smile he'd seen in a while; he couldn't help but grin.

Checked in by 3:00 PM, Mac stood in front of the window and took in the breathtaking ocean views. The sky was a brilliant blue and cloudless, enhancing the tones of the water, and, as far as she was concerned, an artist couldn't have painted a better scene. Soon, her husband's arms wrapped around her and kissed her neck.

"Beautiful," he muttered and Mac smiled, knowing he was referring to her as he hadn't checked out the view yet.

"I bet you say that to all your wives," Mac said turning in his arms before kissing him deeply.

"Nope," he said when they parted for air. "You're the only wife I say it to."

Mac laughed before kissing him once more.

The afternoon was spent with a long stroll along the beach before stopping to buy ice cream and wandering back to the hotel. Upon their return, Mac decided a long leisurely soak was in order before they headed down to dinner. Harm, on the other hand, had different plans. Whilst his wife was soaking her cares away, Harm ordered room service for dinner, closed the heavy drapes, set out some candles before undressing and sliding into the tub behind his wife.

"Ah, this is the life," Mac muttered as his arms wrapped around her.

"Could definitely get used to it," he agreed, kissing down her neck.

"Me too," she said with a nod. "Not a care in the world...except getting ready for dinner."

"You'll only need your bathrobe for dinner," he informed her. "Forgive me but I don't want to share you with anyone else tonight. I have missed our 'us' time."

"I've missed that too," she said, rolling over and resting on him. "Life has gotten so busy lately."

"That's what happens with careers and three active children," Harm said, kissing her forehead.

"I know," she agreed. "And I don't begrudge any of it...just wish there were another couple of hours in the day just for us."

Harm leaned down and captured her lips. He didn't regret the life they had either but would give anything for some uninterrupted time with the amazing woman in his arms. Rather than continuing to talk, he figured his time could be better spent letting his mouth move in other ways.

Their bubbly water encounter was sensual and loving but got no further than kisses and caresses, both knowing that their time was limited by the impending arrival of their food and neither one wanted to rush anything.

Attired for dinner in only bathrobes, Harm lit the candles as Mac placed the platters of food onto the table.

"Ma'am," Harm said, pulling her chair out for her before placing the napkin on her lap.

"It all looks great," she enthused.

"Well, I tried to order your favourites," he said, taking his seat beside her.

"You ordered so much though," she commented, not that she was complaining.

"That, my gorgeous wife," he said with a wave of the hand. "Is because if I have my way we will be spending considerable energy over the next few hours and I want you to be well nourished."

"It's been a long time since we spent considerable energy together," she said as she stabbed a cherry tomato with her fork.

"Oh, believe me I am well aware of our recent energy expenditure," he said with a slight moan.

"Do you remember..." Mac started before recalling the all-nighter a couple of years previous.

"As if I could forget," he interrupted. "We even did it on the trampoline that night."

"We did," she agreed, picking up her glass of sparkling mineral water. "And if I remember we said that night we'd do it again soon."

"But we haven't," she said with a shake of her head.

"Until tonight," he said with a grin. "That's if you're up to it."

"Definitely," Mac agreed. "We've just got to remember we're not as young as we used to be..."

"I know, you're 50 this year," he said with a chuckle.

"Hey," she said with a swift punch to his arm. "At least I'm not as old as you..."

After they had eaten all they desired, Harm put the leftovers in the small bar fridge as Mac selected some music and put it on low.

"Dance with me?" she said, offering Harm her hand as he approached her in the middle of the room.

"For the rest of my life," he replied, wrapping her up and kissing her tenderly as they swayed to the gentle rhythm of the music.

The first few songs were slow and sensual, neither really using any recognisable dance steps, instead preferring to sway while wrapped around each other. Soon, Mac undid the belt on Harm's robe and ran her hands around the bare flesh underneath, he very quickly reciprocated. It wasn't long before the robes were gathered at their feet, their motion never faltering.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Harm asked in a deep low voice.

"Yeah," Mac whispered in reply. "But I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"Well, Sarah, I love you with all my heart, with all that I am, with all that I will ever be. I love that we've known each other a quarter of a century and my feelings for you are stronger than ever. You are still the first person I want to see each morning and the last I want to see each night. I love that I see you in the faces of our children, in their personalities, in their spirits. I love that we are getting older but you are still as beautiful and breathtaking as the day we met in the Rose Garden...I love you so very much that sometimes, even after all these years, I have to pinch myself to make sure it's not a dream."

"Oh, Harm," was her breathless reply as she melted in his arms and his lips danced with hers.

It took little time for the pair to be horizontal on the luxurious king sized bed, Mac lying on her back with Harm's body draped over her as he began his skilful worshiping of her body. Years ago she would have been a little self conscious of the toll the years had taken on her body; these days it didn't faze her. The man she was with loved every bit of her; physically, emotionally, spiritually. He loved her for who she was and the self doubt and loathing about herself and her past she had in their early days had long since disappeared. Therefore, it was easy, so easy, to give herself to him completely and she did so willingly.

Licking, nipping, kissing, sucking, caressing, Harm manoeuvred his way around his wife's body until there wasn't a square inch that hadn't received his expert touch. When he made his way back up to her mouth, Mac surprised him by flipping him over and pinning him to the mattress.

"Before we go any further..." she started before dipping down to kiss him. "I just wanted to say I love you desperately. I know life gets chaotic and our time together is somewhat limited these days but never doubt that my love for you is deeper than ever, stronger than ever. Whenever things get a bit much I look into your eyes and know all will be right with the world...with my world. Except for a little more time with you, there is nothing I would change about us...nothing."

It didn't take long for the two to become intimately connected. Their rhythm and pace slow, sensual and well practiced. There were lust filled groans, deep, body shaking moans as they took their time with this particular encounter. Both knew there would be no knock on the door or calling out they would have to respond to, no silence they had to keep. For the first time in a long time, they were free to enjoy each other and the act of making love however they so desired.

Close to midnight, they lay panting in a tangled heap of sweat slicked limbs and sheets after falling into another orgasmic oblivion.

"Amazing," Mac muttered, throwing a tired arm across Harm's body.

"Aren't I always?" he sassed before yawning.

"Was talking 'bout me," she countered with a smirk.

"I'd have to agree to that," Harm replied kissing her head. "You're always amazing."

"Thought so," she said as she snuggled closer.

"You going to sleep on me, Marine?" he asked. It did wonders for his self esteem to know he was still able to satisfy and exhaust his energetic wife at his age.

"Nope," she mumbled.

Sleep claimed her within minutes and Harm soon followed.

Waking just after dawn and needing the bathroom, Mac went to painstaking lengths to untangle herself and get up without waking Harm. One candle still glowed on the dining table and Mac couldn't help but shake her head – so much for an all-nighter.

"Didn't mean to wake you," she said as she padded back to the bed and seeing her husband awake.

"Morning," he said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"0647," she replied, sliding into bed once more.

"So much for an all-nighter," he said, wrapping her in his arms once more.

"Well, how I see it is we have three nights and can pace ourselves," she said kissing his chest. "We don't have to overdo it in one night."

"True," he agreed.

"'Cos..." she started before yawning. "After the last all-nighter, which as we know was two years ago, it was probably two weeks before I felt I could walk properly. I had to tell them at work I'd strained my back."

"I remember not having the energy to go running for quite a while after that night," he said kissing her head. "But it was so worth it."

"Oh, definitely worth it," she agreed draping her leg over his.

Soon they were asleep once more.

Friday and Saturday were spent with spas, swims, sex and sleep, along with full massage treatments on Saturday afternoon.

"This has to be heaven." Mac said as she dropped onto their bed, still clothed, after dinner and dancing in the restaurant downstairs.

"What? The bed?" Harm asked, taking off his tie and jacket.

"No, this whole weekend," she said with a contented sigh.

"It has been pretty spectacular," he agreed as he toed off his shoes.

"Why is it we don't do this more often?" she asked, rolling onto her back, her feet still on the floor.

"I think it has something to do with three kids at home," he reminded her as he came to stand in front of her.

"Oh yeah, the kids," she said with a shake of her head.

"You didn't forget we had three children, did you?" he said with a laugh.

"No, not exactly," she said raising her hands so he'd help pull her up. "I'm just so relaxed I wasn't thinking much about anything."

Pulling Mac up from the bed, Harm wrapped her in his arms as her arms looped around his waist, both swaying to imaginary music.

"I know we have three kids and we're busy giving them a full, well rounded childhood," she said, her head resting on his chest. "But I really think we need to find time to do this on a more regular basis."

"How regular a basis?" he asked, raising her head.

"Once a week might be a bit much but at least one weekend every couple of months," she said. "What do you think?"

"I think we could manage every couple of months," he said with a grin. "The kids are older and more independent so it's easier on mom and Frank or they could stay with friends."

"And, you know how my big birthday is coming up this year?" she started.

"Yeah, your fift..."he started but was stopped by her finger on his lips.

"Yeah, that one," she agreed, not wanting to hear the number, Not quite believing she was actually turning 50...50!

"What about it?" he asked, gently caressing her face.

"Well, it's in the summer," she began trying to organise her thoughts.

"It always is," he chided, pulling her closer.

"Harriet has been offering for years to have the kids for a month but we've never taken them up on it," she stated. "And I was thinking that maybe if we said yes this year that you and I could take a special birthday vacation...for a couple of weeks."

"Where would you like to go?" he questioned, loving the idea but not too sure about having the kids in DC for a month.

"Somewhere warm, tropical, special," she said. "We could spend a few days with the Roberts', leave the kids for two weeks and then spend another few days there before we return."

"It's certainly doable," he agreed.

"I know your parents would have them but they're in their 80's and a weekend is far different to a few weeks," she said, hoping the arrangements wouldn't upset the children's grandparents.

"They'll be fine," he reassured her. "They know how eager the kids are to spend some time with the Roberts'. After all, the kids ask nearly every vacation to go."

With those plans made, there was only one other plan for their last evening at The Grand Del Mar and that involved them both being naked.

Waking the following morning, Harm yawned and stretched and wondered how long they could afford to stay in bed, knowing there was a noon check out.

"Two hours and forty one minutes," Mac said surprising him. "Until we have to check out, isn't that what you were thinking?"

"You know me too well," he said with a laugh.

"I do..." she agreed before rolling on top of him.

With their remaining two hours, they enjoyed a leisurely breakfast before showering and dressing. A little before noon, with their bags packed and by the door, Mac ran her arms around her husband and pulled him closer.

"This has been the best weekend we've had in a long time," she said, her voice low and sultry, her hands moving up his back and to his hair.

"Definitely," he agreed, his hands resting on her butt.

"How would you describe it?" she asked him, pressing up on tiptoes so she could kiss him.

"Wonderful, amazing, sensual, spectacular, fun..." he said, his smile widening with each word.

"That's a lot of words," she said with a contented sigh.

"What about you, beautiful?" he asked. "How would you describe it?"

"Bliss...complete unadulterated bliss," she said before melting into him and exchanging a deep, unending kiss.

Soon the bliss was replaced with children, household tasks, work, and the 101 other things which made up their lives. While they wouldn't change a single thing about their lives they knew the magic of this particular weekend would be something they would remember long into their old age. It would be in the special smiles they exchanged, in their newfound energy and in their kisses which lingered just a little longer than they use to.

Life would be busy and chaotic but they both knew they'd only have to close their eyes to reclaim their bliss.

**Bliss**

**AN: The 'all-nighter' referred to in this tale is chronicled in the story 'Growing Pains'.**


End file.
